A Cup Of Coffee Perhaps
by Gyroprattasaur
Summary: So, this is my first time to write about Markiplier and Jacksepticeye huh, too bad that there isn't any category about Youtuber shit, so yeah, I think Enjoy


Short Fan Fiction: A cup of coffee perhaps

Preface: For the First time, I wrote a Markiplier and Jacksepticeye Fanfic, and yes, NOT SEPTIPLIER, because, Respect kids, you should know how to respect other people, even though this contained a lot of foul languages, but anyway, I hope you all enjoy it, and also, there is my fellow two American friends that I know, I included them at this story, but I changed their name in some astronomical objects, because it rhymes with it, but yeah, here are their twitter account, " Spn_Tw4" her name is Harley (That's why I changed it to "Halley" like the comet) and " Septiplierfangi" her name is Skyye, and she said it's pronounced like "Sky" like when you look up outside, yeah...BUT ANYWAY, tell them that I brought you to them, also they love both of them (Mark and Jack), but more on Mark, so yeah, enjoy (wow I sounded like I don't know who is Jack is, but I promise, I love Jack too, he's such a smol bean :3). Note: I fucked up the naming, like I called the Irish guy (sorry) "Jack" AND "Seán" soooo, sorry for that, I can fix it, but eh, what's the fun of you people think who I'm talking about

Story:

A greatful morning Seán is having, the beautiful sunrise he watched, birds cheerfully chirping their glorious songs, and the fresh breeze of cold, yet calm winds, he was mesmerised, "Ah yes, What should be a perfect thing to do at this glorious morning?" He asked himself, reminding himself that he still haven't drink a coffee, "Huh" he wondered, suddenly, his phone is ringing, and noticed that it's Mark, he picked it up,

"Uhhh, hello?!"  
"Stop screaming Seán"  
"I'M NOT?!"  
"Ugh, but anyway, I'm at your hometown you bitch"  
Seán didn't answered  
"Seán?" Mark asked  
"Uhh, yes, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE ANYWAY?!"  
"SHUT UP AND TAKE SOME CHILL PILLS BRO"  
"Hmph, but yeah, Why are you here?"  
"Hmmm, I don't know, maybe we are having a charity livestream at your place?"  
"What?" Seán clearly didn't remember anything "I don't remember that I- uhhh I negotiate wi-wi-with you having a charity livestream" Seán stuttered  
"Aww, poor you, get your shit up bro, I'm coming"  
Mark dials off

Seán didn't know what to do at first, because he was half naked, and still haven't thought what should he wear, instead of being half naked, he have no idea that he leaned Mark to have a charity livestream, "Fuck Shit, Uhhh...THE INTERNET" he screamed and rushly go to his computer to check his own Channel, he even thought that this is a very stupid ideal for being a youtuber, since he's going to rewatch trice of his video, maybe he watch all his video trice, but that will remain a mystery, so while he's checking his video, he finally saw his video about having a charity livestream "I uploaded this?" He asked himself with a naive voice, he checked the date and noticed that it was upload two days ago, "Wait a minute, that was my birthday?!" still with his naive voice, "I was drunk that night...oh..." He noticed like he's been in coma for years why he didn't remember anything about the charity livestream, when again, Mark called and he picked up in a very slow movement.

"Seán, I'm Literally at your front door right now"  
"Oh, shit, uhhhhm okay, I'll be there"  
"Don't keep me waiting here Seán"

Seán got some clothes at his very organised cabinet and fetch Mark at his door, he open the door with gentle,

"HEY JACK, I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH SINCE WE TALKED AT YOUR BIRTHDAY" Mark Gladly greet him,

"Oh, uhhh. Thanks?" Seán didn't know what is he doing,

"Aww, cheer up Jack!" Mark's being positive to Seán

"Y-yes, can we have some coffee first?" Seán asked,

"Sure thing Seán, starbucks?"

"Ohhh, No, I'm not in a mood of going out this time" which clearly, he is stressed,

"COME ON JACK, PUT YOUR SHIT UP AND LET'S GO" Mark tried to cheer up Seán

"Okay Mark, jeez, you should take your chill pills" Seán back commented him,

"Hahaha, very funny Mr. McLoughlin,"

"hahaha, don't call me like that"

"Yeah yeah yeah, but, can I go to the bathroom first?" Mark asked childishly,

"Yeah Sure, find up to your yourself".

After Seán ready for his coffee morning trip, and Mark having a private business at Seán bathroom, they went to the nearest StarBucks they can find,

"Wow Seán, is this how common Starbucks here?"

"Hahaha, No, this is the only Starbucks here in my town"

So, they both ordered coffee and sat at the near of the window, looking at outside,

"Wow, Ireland is in a very good mood," Mark began the conversation

"Well. Yeah, but it always rain here though"

"Well back in LA, it's hot there"

"Aww too bad"

"Nah, At least we got some sun there"

"Ireland is like the country within country of rains,"

" That's England I think"

"You Think?!"

"What?!" Seán just left the conversation with a laugh, and there was like a moment of silence, which Mark knows that The Neighbourhood told them that Moment of Silence isn't a good thing,

"Uhh, sooo, Speaking about the Silence, what are we going to do in our charity livestream?" Mark continue the conversation, but Seán didn't answer that quick. Mark leans closer to Seán,

"Are you dead?" He joked,

"Oh, I'm very alive, much alive," Seán answered with literally no sense,

"So, I was planing like to do the extreme bottle flip challenge, because, who loves bottleflips?" Mark suggested,

"Uhh, what do you mean extreme?" Seán asked

"I don't know Jack..."

"Why-why do you called me Seán at the phone and Jack at person?" Seán interrupted Mark,

"I called you Seán at person earlier"

"Yeah, but why now?"

"Is it bad to call you Jack?"

"No, but, call me Seán, because Jack is more like my Internet name"

Mark nodded, a sign if he clearly understand or not, but suddenly, some fans interrupted them,

"Oh Em Gee, it's you two at this very Starbucks!" Halley, a fan of Mark, asked,

"Oh, yeah" Mark said and laughed,

"C-can I have a signature of you two?" Sky asked, another fan of Mark,

"Sure, isn't that right Seán?"

"Yeah Mark, sure" Seán was annoyed to Mark himself

So, they sign a paper, introduced themselves (The Fangirls introduced themselves to Mark and Seán) and give them hugs,

"Oh Mark, thank you so much" Halley cheerfully expressed,

"I wish we could join to your charity livestream" Sky suggested,

"You know what Sky, I think you are right" Mark said,

Halley and Sky was surprised and excited for the video,

"Uhhh, Mark, are you sure about this?"Seán being a very baby,

"Of course I'm very sure, like you don't have a good idea what are we going to do for this very charity livestream here in your home country" Mark is in his real talk attitude,

Seán was not very happy because he think that he was roasted, and thought that the fangirls aren't even fan of him.

So, after that they invited the fangirls to make a charity livestream and went to Seán's home, while Mark and Halley get ready for the charity livestream, Sky knew that Seán wasn't feeling good, so she talk to him,

"Uhh, Seán, what happened?"

"I don't know Sky, I'm feel stupid at Mark"

"What do you mean feel stupid at him, like, he is your friend, I should feel shy that we suddenly here at your home and Mark is here, setting the charity livestream,"

Seán giggled a bit, but frowned afterward,

"Aw come on Jack, tell me why you feel...stupid at him" Sky asked Seán in a positive way,

"Mark is like the Alpha of our group, yet I know he is a guy with hard shell, yet soft insides, but idunno how I should put myself when people keep getting our way" Seán deeply talked about himself,

"Hmm, you know Jack, or Seán, Mark is a really soft guy, if you could just express who you really are deep inside, he should definitely know what are you going through," Sky gave some advices from which she learn from her friends,

"I guess you are right Sky," Seán said,

"Yes, so go out there and show who is the REAL BOSS at this house"

"YEAH!, I'M THE FUCKING BOSS",

So, they left the pit of depression...or outside, and just in time, Mark and Halley was finished setting up the charity livestream,

"Come on guys, the charity livestream is about to start", Mark expressively said, Seán and Sky sat at the couch and the charity livestream begins.

"Hello everyone, My name is Markipiler and today we are going to have a charity livestream…"

"But is everyone watching Mark?" Halley asked,

"Oh right, let's wait before having the activities which I prepared"

Then, Seán interrupts Mark,

"Oh, this charity livestream is going to be more than 2 hours long"

"What do you mean more than 2 hours long, you didn't.."

"Hush my little hermit crab, you'll see" Seán pridely pose himself, while Mark was left confused, but, Mark talk himself at the camera for a while,

"Anyway, so we are going to talk about why we did this charity livestream, as you can see, there is a group of people who have severe depression, and as a person with a soft insides, I care for them all, there is no reason why they should deserve this depression they had, because, the world is a fucked up place, and I'm here to help you all guys to find the hope, wait, I mean the light, the light for the better future of the world, because I don't want you all feel what I felt about the reality of the world, all I would say is, I love you all, no matter who you are, or haha, what you are are, sorry, but...yeah, I love you as I love myself…"Mark clearly having a ceremonial speech

"Shit, that was deep" Seán said

"That's what she s…" Halley said

"Shhhh, wait, I want to hear all Mark's soft insides" Sky said,

"Eh, point taken" Halley said,

"You know guys that he is finished?" Seán said,

"LIKE YOUR MOM" Mark screamed

All of them, wait, uhh, Seán, Halley and Sky looked at Mark and stared, they all laughed, just to break the tension,

"Heh, good one" Halley commented

"Thanks" Mark said

So, they did what Mark planned, and it's time for Seán to tell the truth.

"Okay guys, that was fun, but there is last game that I prepared for all of you guys"

"What is it Jack?" Mark asked

Seán prepared some hats, it was a lot.

"What's with the hats?" Mark asked

"Well, all we have to do is, we wear one hat at first, and there will be a ball on the top of the hat, and who lose the ball in the hat, have to tell something true and every time one player loses, in the next game, everyone shall added another hat…" Seán said

"Eh, that is easy" Mark showed off

"At first, since the first one is a little bit easy, we have to go to my backyard" Seán said

So, Mark think it was very easy until they got into the backyard, and it was full of obstacles and shit,

"Oh, what could get any worse" Mark said to himself

"Oh, and, time limit is 2 minutes" Seán said

"Damn it" Mark said to himself again

They get ready for the game and they start playing, Seán starts running and almost lost the ball until, Mark lost the ball for some God knows what reason, he slipped, at a fucking dry grass

"Fuck, Uhhh," as Mark think for a truth to expose

"Come on Mark, you know the rules" Seán said,

"Okay fine" Mark murmured

"Well, uhhhh, let me think" Mark think something,

"I love cats more than dogs" Mark said

"Bullshit, everyone loves cat, and that's the reason why cat videos in the youtube used to be the most trending" Seán said

"Well, that's the truth, again!"Mark said

They all played the game again until Halley lost the game

"Ha you lose" Mark joked

"That's rude of you Mark," Seán said

"It's a joke" Mark said

"Okay, Halley, what shall we hear hear about you?" Seán playfully said

Halley laughed and think something true about her

"Well, uhh, to be honest, even my friends agreed with me that, we love Darkiplier than Markiplier" Halley said

"Oh my, you are so true" Sky said,

"Well that was...Dark" Mark said

They all left with just a laugh, right after they about to continue, Seán ask Mark to have a bathroom break,

"Sure, I don't want you to see 'pissed' at me" Mark end it with a laugh

Seán called Sky and talk a little bit.

"Sky, I will tell the truth about what I feel to Mark" Seán said

"What is it then?"

"No, not right now, when I lose, then I'll the truth"

"Oh, I thought you are about to tell me the truth"

"But, I feel bad that you are not able to tell something"\

"No it's okay, I don't really want to tell something true, because I always want to keep my secrets secret and shut from other people, fame doesn't make you stronger, but the way you treat other people will always make you stronger, at the same time, the one you helped will be strong as you " Sky gave some deep advices

"Wow, that was so touching" Seán said

Sky and Seán went back to the game and continue it, Seán was surely enjoying it, but Sky knew that he too much enjoying it, so she 'accidentally' made Seán lost the ball,

"HA, YOU LOSE!" Mark joked, I think so?

"Damn it, why world, why you let me da.." Sea'n said

He clearly saw the Sky is trying to tell him to tell already what he always want to tell to Mark.

"Oh yes, the truth" Seán finally remembered it

"You know Mark, it's been a very long time since I met you, and to be honest, when I first met you, I thought that you are the asshole one, because of your Goddamn good looks, but, when I talked to you, you are actually a sweet person…" Seán said

"Heh, uhhh, thanks?" Mark said

"Wait, I'm not finished"

"Oh, sorry"

"Yeah, but, yeah, and when I'm with you, I always trust you, no matter how difficult the situation is, because you are like the guy who always stand for everything, and I'm not like you, I'm the guy who always, what's the word again?" Seán said

" Uhhh, acts like the beta?" Halley said

"No, it's the guy who always want everything to be fine, and care for everything? I think" Sky said

"Ah yes, that, but, everytime I talk to you, you always wander off my zone, and I don't know what should I do, I tried everything to make your attention to me, and I only left out, I hate that feeling" Seán start to tear up a bit

"Uhh, Jack, are-are you...crying" Mark touch Seán's cheek, Seán stared at Mark's eyes, he grab Mark's hands and get it off from his face

"No, I-I'm not crying, there's just something in my eyes" Seán made an awful excuse

Mark laughed and smirk a bit.

"Well, wow, Jack, I'm so sorry about that" Mark said

"All I can say is...I need you, as a friend of course.." Seán said "NOPE, NOT THE SEPTIPLIER THINGY, YA HORNY BASTARDS" Seán added

Mark laughed again and look at the camera

"YEAH, SO STOP THAT SHIP, BECAUSE SEPTIPLIER IS DEAD" Mark ended it with a laughed, man, he always laughed at everything

Seán look at Mark with shocked yet disgusted face

"Jesus Christ Mark, don't be that rude to everyone…"

"What? It's joke Jack"

They all laughed and end the livestream, after that, the fangirls left, which Mark and Seán are left in the house.

"Uhh, Mark"

"Yes?"

"About what I said to you this earlier"

"Ah yes, look, I'm so sorry about my attitude, I don't like people shipping us two, then making smuts and shit about us"

"I know, but, not like treating me like shit, again, we are all humans, we all have feelings, included me, and you!"

"I know, I know, I'm just...scared at the reality of this world, maybe there is someone who will make a smut fan fic about us, and I feel disgust that you and I...doing it….even though we have a girlfriends"

"Jesus Christ Mark, Chill for a bit, they know that we hate that, the important of it is that, you don't have to treat me like I don't know you, Mark, I just said, I knew you for fucking years, and yeah, I know that we have our own girlfriends and friends, but, you, I, I don't know, I can't live like this anymore, and I...I...don't know" Seán start crying

Mark stared Seán, and he didn't know what he should do at first, Mark cuddled Seán, kiss Seán's head and lay his head near at Seán's ear

"Look, I know I hurted you, but I didn't know that you feel like that, I wish you could said it earlier, but, I was scared that you'll be judging me, and I hate being judge…" he whispered, "I mean haters are judging us, but, eh, fuck them, ain't got shit for them" he said

Seán giggled,

"Yeah, *sniff* fuck the haters"

"Yep, anyway, I promise that I will be your best friend, I will never leave your side Jack, and beside, we are still couple?" Mark joked about their 'proposal'

"YOU DIDN'T SAY YES" Seán laughed as Mark laughed too,

So, they ride a taxi to the airport, and Seán have some words with Mark

"There is something I need to tell about you Mark"

"What is it?

Seán didn't respond that fast

"Jack?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just want you to know that I…"

"Love you?"

"Yeah, look, I love you the way I would love my best friend"

"Oh, well, I love you too"

They hugged and Mark went to his gate, Seán watch the plane take off, went home and he was very exhausted yet filled with joy

"What a day?"

He check his Social media for updates, when he saw Mark's latest tweet

" _Today in my very best friend, or Jack's house was the best livestream I ever done, wishing to do more livestream with you all :)"_

Seán smiled and took a sleep for he had a wonderful day.

THE END…

(idk if I should do part 2)


End file.
